A Christmas To Remember
by hannahpie45
Summary: Last minute changes leaves Chad without a place to stay for Christmas, find out what kind of holiday these Condor Stars have with Sonny's family out in Wisconsin. See what happens when you mix in Sonny's jealous cousin. please read authors note inside ch1
1. I don't know what to call this

**A Christmas to remember**

**1.**

**This is a response to Lovestolaugh's Holiday Spirits Challenge. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I've told you guys once don't make me say it again…it's… *sniffs* it's just too sad *wipes tears with Kleenex* LOL enjoy!**

***Keep in mind that Sonny is 20 right now and Chad is 21***

**(Sonny)**

Ah Christmas, the most joyous, loving, and happy time of the year. I love sitting around the house when it's cold outside and drink hot cocoa with your loved ones around a warm fireplace on Christmas Eve. I love watching all my little nieces and nephews go crazy as the open their presents the next day.

I've had so many pleasant memories in my home throughout the years. I remember going caroling one year with my mom and my aunts. I remember every year me, my mom, and my aunts baking tons of cookies and gingerbread men. I remember the year I built my first gingerbread house then ate the whole thing 10 minutes later.

I sighed with content as I sat in the prop house watching old reruns of So Random! with Tawni, Nico, and Grady. Zora was off somewhere in the vents. I always wondered what she does up there.

"Sonny! You better come see this!" I heard Zora call through the vents.

"What? What is it Zora?" I asked as she slid open the vent grill and hoped out.

She handed me her phone instead of answering me. On her phone was a web page with Chad's blog on it. I quickly skimmed through it wondering why I'm reading it until I saw the last couple sentences.

'_Yeah, Sonny Monroe is always all over me! She just can't get enough of the Chadster I suppose. I keep trying to set her straight but she always comes back for more. What can I say? She fell hard over me… but I can't blame her, I mean, who wouldn't?'_

"CHAD!!!" I yelled storming off towards the Mackenzie Falls set.

I walked fast through the halls towards studio 3 and up towards the newest security guard Michael. He was just hired 2 days ago but knows me very well.

"Wow Sonny, what did Chad do this time? I heard you from all the way over at the Prop House" he said when I walked up.

"Hey Michael… yup this is about Chad. He wrote lies in his blog about me… again!" I yelled and walked past him.

"Well, I'll see you in about 2 or 3 hours when Chad does something else wrong" he said and sat down on a little chair by the doors.

"Ok Later Michael!" I called out over my shoulder as I stormed over to Chad dressing room for the second time today.

I came up to the door and opened it right up… he never knocks anyways, so why should I?

"Hey Sonny" Chad said glumly after seeing her reflection behind him in his mirror. I had a scowl on my face and had my arms crossed tightly over my chest.

"Just a 'hey Sonny?' You're not going to yell at me for barging into your dressing room? Or even ask why I'm here?" I asked and sat down on the arm of his couch, uncrossing my arms.

"What's the point? We're all leaving today to go home for Christmas and New Years, everyone has somewhere to go except me" he said and rested his chin in his palm.

"What do you mean? This whole week you've been bragging about going to Sweden with your parents and staying in the fanciest resort there. What do you mean you don't have anywhere to go?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"My parents' agent just called telling me that they changed their plans and that they can't have me fly up to Sweden for the break" he said and that's when I noticed he had his phone on his right hand.

I suddenly remembered something and perked up.

"Wait one second Chad I have an idea!" I said and ran out of his dressing room to call my mom.

"Mom! You know that extra ticket you bought by accident today? Well don't cancel it! Keep the ticket! I have a friend that has no where to go because of last minute change of plans. Can we have an extra person come over this Christmas mom? Because I know we have enough space!" I said in rush.

"Slow down sweetie, you mean like someone from the studios?" she asked.

"Yup, and I was thinking since we have the extra ticket and enough space at home…" I trailed off hoping my mom would say yes.

"Sure sweetie, you can bring your little friend too, we are always here for your friends when they need help, like when Tawni had that huge fight with her mom" she said, "Is it Tawni?"

"No, it's Chad, but he can still come right?" I asked.

"Yes honey, he can still come" my mom said.

I squealed, "Oh Thanks Mom!" it felt good to help Chad when he needed it most, which is right now.

"Chad, guess what!" I yelled as I was jumping up and down in front of him.

His eyes kept following me as he said, "What?"

"You can come with me to Wisconsin for Christmas! My mom accidentally bought an extra ticket when she was buying my ticket to fly up to Wisconsin today; I called her and told her about the change of plans, I reminded her that we still had a lot of extra room at my ranch, and she said you could stay with us!" I said excited.

"Really?!" Chad said standing up now.

"Yup! Pack your bags because we're leaving at 9:30!" I told him.

"Oh thank you so much Sonny!" he said and hugged me.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day Chad said 'thank you'" I giggled.

"Well don't get used to it Monroe" he said and let go.

"Bye Chad, I'll call you when we need to leave" I said and walked out of the room and towards my own set, completely forgetting why I came to Chad's dressing room in the first place.

**Sorry this is so short but I already have the second chapter typed up to make up for it. Hope you guys liked it! But I won't post the next chapter until I get maybe 10 reviews.**

**Remember: Review=happy me=faster update=happy you=reviews=happy me=faster update=infinity times this will repeat!**


	2. Evil cousin Regina

**A Christmas to Remember**

**Chapter 2**

**I only saw 2 reviews up so far so I'll dedicate this chapter to those people.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Gina Maxwell and Harryfan94. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here you guys go! Hope you enjoy!**

**(Sonny)**

We were on the plane heading off to Wisconsin finally! I can't wait until I see my family again! I haven't seen them in a couple years! When I left for Hollywood, I only came back for Christmas that same year; I stayed in California the other 3 years.

I looked out the window to see the white puffy clouds below us and all around us. I looked over at Chad who was sitting right next to me asleep. I decided since this was going to be a while that I would sleep too; then later was sound asleep.

I awoke to Chad shaking my arm; telling me that we were about to land.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled into my cozy pillow.

"Chad, did you get me a pillow? Because this is so warm and soft" I said snuggling into my 'pillow'.

"Open your eyes Sonny, it's not a pillow" he said.

"I don't want to; I'm tired" I said and shifted more into the soft thing my head was rested on.

Suddenly my soft, warm pillow moved out from under me and I quickly opened my eyes. I figured out why my pillow moved. I was laying on Chad the entire time I was asleep.

"Sorry Chad, I thought you were a pillow, you're cozier then you look" I said and slightly giggled.

"Oh ha-ha, come on! We landed!" he said and stood up. I quickly checked my hair and makeup, to make sure I didn't look terrible after just waking up.

I followed Chad out of the plane and down to the luggage claim rotating thing. We quickly found my luggage; I _am _the only person with a cow printed suitcase and phone.

"Wow Sonny, the air is so fresh here" Chad said as we stepped out into the cool morning air; the plane ride took all night.

"Sonny!" I heard from behind me, followed by many others, and a couple of people saying "Allison!"

Chad and I turned around to see my family behind us. Oh my gosh! I haven't seen them in forever!

"Jason, Kyle, Henry, Janet! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" I said hugging them; I then went to hug my aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, and cousins.

I hugged everybody there, and then started introductions.

"Chad this is my Grandma, Mimi, my grandpa, Papa, my 25 year old brother Jason, my 23 year old brother Kyle, my 14 year old brother Henry, and my little 9 year old sister Janet" I took a breathe, then kept going.

"This is my Aunt Jenny, my Uncle George, my Aunt Cecilia, my Aunt Wendy, and my Uncle Teddy" I said, each person so far shaking Chad's hand.

"These are my cousins Drew, Anthony, Jake, Susan, Lilly, and Isabella" I said.

"And my niece Vivian and my niece Sam. And finally, my favorite little twin nephews, John and Reece" I said and gave them a hug again.

"Everybody, this Chad!" I said.

"Hi, it's so nice of you guys to let me stay with you" he said. I didn't want to be rude to a family if they're letting me stay with them when I have no where to go.

"You're always welcome here Chad, after what we've heard about you from Sonny, she's quite found of you" Sonny's grandma, Mimi, said.

**(Chad)**

I looked over at Sonny who was trying to conceal a blush, "Mimi!"

"Sorry sweetie" she said.

Sonny started to walk over to three large trucks, which I'm guessing are for everyone who came to the airport to get Sonny.

"Come on Chad! Let's sit in the back!" she said and hopped into the flat bed part of the truck. I got in after her and sat down next to her with my back against the window of the truck. We waited for everyone to climb into the trucks, and then drove off to the ranch.

I watched as all the grass and trees flew by us as we drove down the main road then turned off onto a dirt road leading the way towards Sonny's ranch. Wow, there was a lot of land out here, you can see in all directions without a large building or apartment of some sort blocking your view. This place is a nice break from Hollywood life.

We finally pulled up to a large house, almost as big as mine back home, everybody piled out of the trucks and into the house. Sonny and I raced each other to the front door along with John and Reece, and all of Sonny's brothers.

Kyle just barely won.

"Hey Chad, you know what time it is?" Reece asked, coming up to me.

I shook my head no, "Uh, no"

"It's time to…DOG PILE ON CHAD!!!" he called out and jumped on top of me, followed by John, Kyle, Jason, Henry, Jake, Drew, and Anthony. Soon I was at the bottom of a very large dog pile… which by the way is not very comfortable.

"Aww, Come on guys, get off him, you do that every time" Sonny said giggling, "That's the twins way of saying they like you… they call out dog pile" she whispered to me once everyone was standing again.

Sonny suddenly smirked at me then said "My turn!" and she jumped on my back.

"Hey get off!" I said but she clung to me.

"Sonny!" I whined- I mean- said.

"Chad!" she said in the same tone of voice as me.

"Giddy up horsy!" she cried out laughing.

"Ugh, get off!" I said trying to pry her legs off from around my waist.

"No!" she said still unable to hide her giggles.

That's when John and Reece ran up to me then each clung to my legs.

So now there's Sonny on my back, John clinging to my left leg, and Reece on my right.

"You know Chad, there is a way to get me off of you, and I know you know what it is" She said.

"Oh no! I am not saying it!" I said and pouted knowing she couldn't see it anyways.

"Well then, I guess we can stay like this for as long as we want. Right guys?" Sonny asked the twins clinging to my legs.

"Uh huh!HHHH" they said nodding.

"Ugh! Fine! Sonny Monroe is the funniest, prettiest, and nicest person in the studio. Are you happy now?" I said.

"Yup!" She said and climbed off my back, John and Reece stayed glued to my legs though.

"Guys, you can let go now" Sonny said.

"Nope! This is fun!" Reece said.

"There's cookies in the kitchen…freshly baked… no one's in there…" she whispered to them, loud enough for me to hear though.

They immediately jumped off me and ran to the kitchen.

"Works every time" she said and laughed.

"Where'd everybody go?" I asked looking around, not seeing everybody from earlier.

"Who cares about everyone else? All you need is me" a voice said from the stairs.

Sonny and I both looked over and Sonny cringed. Standing there at the top step was a brown haired, blue eyes girl with bright red lips. She was tall, a little bit taller than Sonny but shorter than me. She was wearing a blue dress that was short and showy. It was a strapless dress that showed off a lot of skin. **(Pic on Profile: POP)**

"That's Regina, she's my cousin that hates my guts" Sonny whispered to me, "She's considered easy to all the guys"

"OK gross!" I whispered back to her.

Regina started to slowly descend the stairs, making clicking noises with her bright blue stilettos. She had make-up painted onto her face, she looked almost as bad as Tawni did when she gave up her mirror and couldn't look at herself for days.

She practically strutted her way over to me, while I just stared at her like some sort of freak.

She wrapped her right leg around me and leaned in close to my ear.

"Do you want to have all _this_" she said motioning to the dress she was wearing, "on your guestroom floor? And all _this_" I felt her wrap her leg tighter around me, "on your guestroom bed?" **(That was awkward to write)**

"Wow, she was right" was all I said.

"Who was right? Me? I knew it… now come on, let's take this to your room" she whispered.** (Again… awkward)**

"No, not you, Sonny" I didn't want to have to answer to anything else she was mentioning.

"Yeah, Sonny was right, you want me so bad right now you can't take it" she whispered 'seductively' in my ear, "I bet you feel so _hot_ in that jacket; that needs to go. So does that shirt and those pants"

"No, not about that either and I feel just fine thank you" by this time I could tell that Sonny has left; I'm just hoping to do the same here.

"Well, you can still use a little breeze can't you?" she said while she started to unbutton the first couple buttons on my shirt, "Oh, and so do I…" she started to unzip the zipper on the back of her dress.

I panicked and quickly moved away from her, I respect woman, even if they don't respect themselves. That's right! CDC isn't that selfish! CDC is a gentleman a times! And CDC needs to stop calling himself CDC. But CDC can't seem to right now. CDC finds it fun. OK CDC is done.

"No need for that!" I said quickly.

"Oh yes there is… come on Chad, Hollywood's Chad Dylan Cooper can't turn down an opportunity like this… you know you want to do me so bad right now. Come on let's go to your room and play a little game of hide and seek, rules are, you have to hide something of yours in something of mine" she said and wrapped her leg around me again. **(REALLY awkward part)**

"Uh, I don't want to play" I said and tried to get away from her again.

"Chad, there's nothing wrong with a little fun" she said putting her hands over her… well, somewhere, "What's one game? No one will know"

"Uh, I will know and you will know" I said and slowly started to back away from her.

"No need to worry…" she whispered in my ear, "I won't tell"

"Get off me woman! I don't want to have sex with you! OKAY? So back off!" I said and walked away.

"Oh but you will Chad Dylan Cooper! Just you wait! You will!!" She called out as I kept walking away from her.

**Here was the weirdest chapter I've ever written! Hope you guys liked it! Remember review!**


	3. Channy has its moments

**A Christmas to remember**

**Chapter 3.**

**Here's a response to all my reviewers:**

**Eromdaer451QI: OMG I just figured out that you name is IQ 154 read more backwards!!! LOL I just noticed that! and yes, I had a hard time not barfing while writing it! Maybe she will die in a later chapter….. hmmm…. We'll see…**

**Literati Lover: Yeah I know, but I'm gonna make her go crazy eventually, like loony bin crazy.**

**XxXCHANNY4EVERXxX: Cool! Glad you like the story!**

**Harryfan94: I know it was awkward... it was supposed to be like her going kinda star crazy, I'm going to make her go crazy eventually, it'll be funny. I will enjoy writing that chapter.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter peoples!!**

I went back outside to find Sonny sitting on a patio swing. I sat down next to her, "Hey Sonny" I said, "Where'd you go?"

She looked at me with confusion "But I thought you… I thought you were gonna… you know, Regina"

I fake gasped "Sonny! You thought I would be that selfish?" then laughed a little bit.

She giggled a little too then said, "Every time, EVERY TIME, a guy comes over for me… say a birthday or a date even, he ends up in bed with her about 5 minutes later"

"EW! Mental picture! MENTAL PICTURE! Something you can never unthink in your life!" I said dramatically and held my head.

Sonny lightly slapped my arm "It's good to know you're not like most of the guys that come over" she said and gave me a hug.

"Didn't any of her pick up lines work? Not even a little bit?" she asked.

I just shook my head.

"HA! Then she's not as good as she thought she was! She used to always brag about how she would always steal away my boyfriend after the very first date! That's why I stopped dating guy when I lived here and the habit just kind of stayed with me after all this time" she said and looked down at her hands.

"But I've still liked guys" she said looking back up at me, "Just hoping that one day, when I trust them enough, I'll bring them home to meet the family, see if he falls for Regina, if he does… then I don't know what to do anymore" she stopped and looked out at the land ahead of her, and then turned to me again.

She suddenly engulfed me in a hug and said "Thanks Chad… for listening, I've never told that to anyone before"

"Any time Sonny" I said and hugged her back, "You know this is the longest I think we've been able to hold a serious conversation"

She let go and stood up, "Come on! Breakfast time!!! My mom and grandma said they were making their Famous French Toast!! You HAVE to taste it! It is so AMAZING!" she said and ran off inside.

Stupid cute Sonny, welcome back.

**OMG! I'm so sorry for shortness! But I really wanted a cute Channy moment in there somewhere! :D Hope you guys liked it! Please review!!**


	4. Finally Confessions

**A Christmas to remember**

**Chapter 4.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Here you guys go! I hope you like this chapter!**

**(Sonny)**

I just finished eating my breakfast and was in my room when Jason, Kyle, Henry, John, Reece, Drew, Anthony, Isabella, Vivian, Janet, Lilly, Susan, Sam, Jake, and Chad walked in.

"Hey Sonny, we're all going ice skating, you wanna come?" Jason asked his ice skates slung over his shoulder.

"You had me ice skating!" I said running to my closet to get my skates.

I rummaged through a few boxes until I found my skates. I grabbed them and walked out with everyone else.

When we were all outside, I raced John, Reece, Chad, Jason, and Kyle to the now frozen lake.

This time, Chad won.

We quickly swapped our shoes with our skates and headed out onto the ice. I stayed by Chad for the first part, then I played with me favorite twins, along with Vivian, Lilly, Susan, and Sam. Later, I was skating along side my brothers, and lastly I skated with Janet for the rest of the time out there. I just love having her as a little sister.

"Sonny, do you like Chad?" Janet asked me.

"Um, well…you can say that we have a really complicated relationship, Why?" I asked.

"Sonny, I'm 9, but I'm not blind" she said, "I could see the way you looked at Chad when Regina came up to him earlier, I saw the hurt, I know she does this to you every time you like a guy Sonny, but he didn't fall for her trap!"

"I know we talked about it earlier, I told him how she used to always steal away my dates and boyfriends until I didn't date anyone any more when I still lived here"

" It's Ok Sonny, you don't have to feel embarrassed by the fact you like Chad, like I said earlier, I'm not blind, I can see the way he looked at you when Regina approached him, he didn't have the same look of want in his eyes that he has when he looks at you"

"You think so?"

"Of coarse! He likes you Sonny! Really, REALLY likes you! If he didn't fall for Regina's trap, then he loves you" she said and started skating off ahead of me. I stopped pushing myself forwards, eventually stopping from not trying any more. I looked over at Chad across the lake he was playing with John and Reece, when they suddenly clung to his legs like they did earlier.

I took this as my opportunity and skated over to him, apparently he didn't hear me come up behind him, because when I jumped onto his back like I did earlier, he yelled out in surprise.

I started laughing and got off his back, I wouldn't make him struggle with John and Reece on his legs and me on his back again, because this time we were on ice.

I continued laughing as he struggled to stay balanced; the boys finally got off of him and were laughing along with me.

Chad finally got his balance back, and he stood glaring at us.

"Not funny then, not funny now" he said and started skating again.

"Oh lighten up Chad, we're just having fun" I said coming up beside him.

"I know but does your fun always have to involve me?"

"Yup!" I said and he looked at me.

"No, but it's funnier" I said.

"About as funny as this?" he said and stopped skating.

He quickly turned around and yelled 'Boo!' and John and Reece, who were right behind us, they both screamed and fell down.

We both doubled over in laughter as John and Reece pouted.

"No fair!" they said simultaneously.

"Sorry… guys… but that… was … really… funny!" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but that was so funny!" Chad said as stood back up and held out is hand for me to get up also.

"Well, yeah it was kinda funny" Reece told John.

"Yeah, you should have seen your face!" John said to him.

"Me?! You should have seen your face!" Reece said back to him.

"We better leave" I said to Chad and we started skating away from my fighting cousins.

After a while, I stopped skating and looked out at everybody else who was still on the ice.

"DOES ANYBODY WANT HOT CHOCOLATE?" I called out so everybody could here me.

"ME!!!" everybody called back and started skating over to me.

"Ok come on let's go back to the house" I said and took my skates off.

Chad and I walked back this time instead of running back to the house. We talked along the way, mostly about what our Christmas' with our family are like. Chad told me that is was always just him, his dad, and his mom on a vacation, no trees or presents or anything.

I did most of the talking because I actually have many pleasant memories from my Christmas' here in Wisconsin.

We finally reached the house and we were the last ones to come inside. We all piled into the kitchen and stood around drinking our hot chocolate.

"Hey Sonny, I just thought of something, where am I sleeping tonight?" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that, here follow me" I said and lead the way to the stairs and up to the bedrooms.

"Ok, Here is where me, Janet, Lilly, Susan, Vivian, Regina, and Sam are staying, this is my bedroom, it's really big so we're all staying in one room, but the guys are staying down the hall over in those two rooms right across from each other, right there. This first one will be Henry, Drew, Anthony, and Jake. Then this one is the twins, Jason, and Kyle. You can stay in which ever guy room you want tonight." I said.

"Ok, so another quick question, where are bathrooms and stuff, because CDC needs to look gooood" he said stringing out the word good.

"The bathroom is right here in between the bedrooms" I said pointing to the door on my right.

"Ok, because it's nice to know where these things are in the middle of the night so you're not stumbling all through out the house" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I've done that before" I said and started walking down the stairs again, "Come on, I want to see if anybody wants to play would you rather!"

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where everybody was eating cookies. "Come on guys let's play would you rather. There'll be more cookies later!" I said and ran back to the living room.

John and Reece were the first one to follow me; everyone else stayed with the cookies for a couple extra seconds then followed me to the living room, cookies in hand.

We all formed a circle around the room sitting on the chairs and couches that lined the room.

"Ok, I'll ask first…Jason would you rather freeze to death or die of dehydration."

"Dehydration, definitely!" he said.

"Ok little dude, would you rather be famous and nobody like you or uncool but with many friends" he said to Reece.

"Uncool, I can live without popularity as long as I have friends"

"John, would you rather grow up to be ugly or fat"

"Gross, but I'd say fat"

"Ok, Chad, would you rather have Sonny as you girlfriend or Regina" John asked.

"Gross, Sonny over Regina any day" he shuddered at her name.

I could feel the blush as it crept its way up my cheeks.

Eventually the game made its way back to me and I was asked, "Sonny, would you rather, die old or young" Drew asked me.

"Old, I want to live a long life, you know the older you are the wiser. You can learn from past experiences, what good would those be if you died young?" I answered.

"What now?" Reece asked.

"I don't know but I want some Christmas cookies before they're all gone" Chad said and ran to the kitchen. I followed closely behind him; I hadn't eaten any cookies either. We both snagged a couple off the plate and bit into them. Mm, these are good.

I can't wait for Christmas! Today is December 24! Christmas Eve!!

I was sitting in the room that all the girls were going to be sharing A.K.A. My room, when all the girls filed into my room and sat in front of me.

"Uh Hello?" I said.

"SPILL! Yes or No answer RIGHT NOW!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, Yes or No, do you like Chad?" Janet asked.

"Uh, wait, what?" I said confused, play it dumb for as long as possible.

"Don't you play dumb with us! We're not blind, deaf, or stupid! We can totally see that you like each other! Now SPILL!" Janet said.

I bit down on my lower lip a little, I didn't want to answer.

"Why?"

"Because we REALLY wanna know!! Channy could still exist!!!" she said and jumped onto the bed next to me.

"Channy?"

"Our celebrity couple name for you guys, cute huh?" she said.

"Well, yeah, it is" I said, still avoiding the question.

"YES OR NO Woman! Geez!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Fine! Geez calm down! Will you stop bugging me if I tell you?"

"YES!" they all shouted looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Fine! God!" I said then mumbled, "yes"

"What?" Janet said, holding her ear closer to me.

"Fine OK! Yes! Are you happy now?" I said laid down on my bed.

I heard them squeal, "I'll take that as a yes"

"Now, we'll be right back…" Lilly said trailing off then ran out of the room.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"To find Chad" Janet said with a 'duh' tone.

"What? Why?"

"To see if he likes you! Then we can get Channy together!" Lily answered and running in then ran right back out of the room again, then outside to the front yard where all the guys were playing football.

I saw from my window that Lilly and Janet got Reece and John's attention and they nodded.

Both boys ran and jumped on Chad tackling him.

Lilly and Janet ran through the snow over to him and were pulling him by his arm to the side of the house. Or at least tried. He quickly got back up and tugged his arm away from them, and was saying something, but I couldn't hear.

They were talking then Chad followed them to the side of the house, he would have followed, there was no need to tackle him and try to drag him over there. But I couldn't help but laugh that entire time.

After a few minutes, Janet and Lilly were running back to the house and into my room.

"He won't budge, he's not saying anything" Janet said as she sat down on my bed.

"Well, I know the perfect way to see if he likes me back, but I can't try my plan until tomorrow… when were opening presents. Mom and dad said that they bought Chad some presents too, they didn't want to leave him out, but I have the perfect thing for the guy that has everything" I said with a smile on my face.

..

**(Chad)**

It's Christmas Eve, and I can't wait for Sonny to open my present! I got here this beautiful heart necklace with a light purple stone in it, on a silver chain. **(POP, Pic on Profile, I'll just say POP for now on…)**

I really hope she likes it.

I wrapped the gift earlier this afternoon and put it under the tree with every thing else.

I looked over at the stockings hanging above the fireplace, I saw everybody had a stocking… including me. I saw mine was right next to Sonny's, I thought about putting the necklace in the stocking, but decided to leave it under the tree with everything else.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned my head to see who was coming, it was Sonny. She looked up and saw me and quickly hid an envelope behind her back.

"Hey Sonny, what's that?" I asked and pointed behind her back.

"Nothing! It's nothing you need to know about right now" she said, and walked off to the side, making sure that I couldn't see behind her back.

"O-kay?" I said, "Later Sonny" I walk back up the stairs but stop at the top to watch what she was doing. I saw Sonny stick one of the envelopes in her hand into my stocking, and then walked off.

I walked back up the stairs and to the room where the guys were staying, it was about 10 o'clock right about now, but it was freezing in here.

Suddenly the girls door opened and there stood Regina again, this time only a thin towel wrapped around her body.

"Oh no, not this again" I said and kept walking, if I got to my room, she won't show up in there looking like that in front of her brothers and cousins.

I quickened my pace when I heard her following me. I opened the door to the guys' room to find them all gone. Crap! Then we would be alone in here and she would try even harder to get me to want to do her. I still don't want to! God what do I have to do to get it through her head? Marry someone?

I heard the door open and Regina walk in. That girl has serious issues if she will chase down a guy to make him do you.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Same thing as this morning, now come on, let's have some fun before everyone gets back" she said and started undoing the knot holding everything together on her.

"STOP! I didn't want to this morning and didn't want to right now! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at her and stormed out of the room.

I walked out to the front patio and found Sonny sitting on that swing again. I sat down next to her.

"Hey Sonny, was there ever a guy that rejected Regina other than me?" I asked.

She thought for a second then said, "No, you're the first one, she doesn't take rejection very well so she will keep bothering you until you actually do something with her, or we finally leave" she told me.

"Oh, well that's just perfect because we're here until January 10th right?" I asked.

"Yup" she said and stared off into the dark, watching the snow fall.

I sighed and said "What was that white thing you had in your hands earlier?"

"Oh, something for your stocking" she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Ok then" I said "Do you think that we should go inside now? It's getting colder and dark now"

"No not yet, I've just been thinking about things lately and this is my favorite spot to do that. I used to sit here for hours staring at the night sky, it's very pretty when there isn't that smog air and bright lights of the city blocking them from twinkling" she said and looked at me, "Have you ever seen the stars when there out night, from a country view?"

I just shook my head no, "This would be the first time" I said and looked out at the stars with her, there all so bright, brighter then we went to lookout mountain when we were teenagers. I put my arm around her and started to rock to swing back and forth slowly.

I hadn't realized it but we both fell asleep on that patio swing. The only reason we didn't freeze when we were out there was because Janet, Lilly, John, and Reece were watching from the window right behind us. They put a blanket over us and a couple pillows behind our heads. Then I realized something, it's Christmas morning!

**HeHe, I'm cutting it there! Hope you guys liked it! Just so you guys know, the next chapter isn't the last; there will probably be 1 or 2 more. And maybe a sequel! If you guys review I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first 3 reviewers! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I already have the entire story written, it just depends on how badly you guys want me to update the chapters. The faster you guys review that faster I will update!**


	5. The Unexpected Surprise

**A Christmas to Remember**

**Chapter 5.**

**This chapter is dedicated to eromdaer451QI, Fluffness, Anonymous, and kk. I decided to make it the first four because I got 2 non member reviews. But reviews are reviews and I did promise so I made acceptations!**

**Hope you peoples like this chapter!!**

**Warning!: You may get cavities from this chapter because of its sweet and fluffyness. I am not responsible for any dental work! You'll see what I mean! You guys may be surprised by the ending to this chapter.**

**(Sonny)**

Where am I? Oh, oops, now I know, I fell asleep out here with Chad, but someone wrapped a blanket around us, aw and they brought us pillows.

I curled back up into Chad's arm again and pulled the blanket closer around me, mornings are always cold, even Christmas morning.

Christmas morning! Oh My Gosh it's Christmas morning! Better wake Chad! I looked over at his sleeping face, and he seemed so peaceful; no I'll let him sleep a little bit more. I quietly moved my pillow so that I wasn't laying on it anymore, and laid into Chad's chest. It slowly rose and fell with each breath he took.

I was relaxed at the even movement and drifted back to sleep.

**(Chad)**

I woke up with a warm blanket around me, a pillow behind my head, and Sonny lying quietly on my chest. Wait! Sonny? I looked down at her, she was lying asleep on my chest, and her hand was underneath her head, practically sandwiched between her head and my chest.

She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her, even though it was Christmas morning and I wanted her to see my gift. I just pulled her hand out from under her head and pulled her into my lap. She was turned sideways so that her back faced the armrest and her legs were stretched out across the rest of the seat. I looked back down at her sleeping face again and kissed her forehead.

I held her closer to me as I fell back asleep. Completely content and relaxed, even sitting out here in the cold, I was sound asleep again.

.....…..

Mrs. Monroe came and woke us up about an hour later. It turns out that everybody was up and waiting for us. We were embarrassed that we were what was keeping everyone waiting.** (A lot of the letter w in that sentence)**

Sonny and I sat down next to John and Reece, each pulling a little boy into our laps as we waited until we were told to open our gifts.

When we were, I set down Reece and walked over to the tree, retrieving Sonny's gift.

I handed it to her and nodded my head as if saying, "Go ahead, and open it"

She untied the ribbon and opened the square box, I was happy at the surprised look on her face.

**(Sonny)**

My breath was caught in my throat, I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

It was beautiful! Chad got me a purple diamond heart necklace on a silver chain. **(POP)**

It was stunning I didn't know what to say though, I just gapped at it.

I looked at Chad with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

"Here let me put it on" he said and took the box out of my hand. He carefully removed the necklace and held it in his hand. He set down the box then unclasped the hooks.

I turned around and held my hair up; he reached around my neck and then clasped the necklace closed. I looked down at it and smiled. I then I looked back up at Chad and hugged him.

"Thank you Chad, its beautiful" I said and let go of him.

"You're Welcome Sonny" he replied.

"Here, let me get your gift" I said and stood up.

I walked over to Chad's stocking and removed the envelope I put in it earlier. I had this all planned out. I have clues hidden all through out the house, they all lead to another, which finally leads him outside, where his final present is.

I handed him the envelope and waited for him to open it. He looked at the envelope, he looked up at me, and then back down at the envelope again.

He opened it up and unfolded the paper inside of it. The paper said,

_Chad, Merry Christmas, I've come up with a way to give you the one thing you don't already own. Follow these clues that are hidden through out the house, they will lead you to another clue, eventually ending in your final gift. I really hope you like it. Have fun!_

_First Clue:_

_This is your clue_

_The first you see_

_The next clue is hidden_

_Somewhere in the tree_

_-Sonny_

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a scavenger hunt almost" I said "Just follow the clues until you find your final gift, each one will be in an envelope, that way you know what to look for. I can't help you when you look, it'll ruin the gift. You can have anyone else help you though, I didn't tell anyone except Mimi and my mom about what the gift is. Have fun!" I said and walked off and into my room.

I quickly changed into my white shirt, the one with a big red present on it saying 'Your Christmas Gift' I put a jacket over my shirt, but stayed in my pajama bottoms.

I found my mom and Mimi standing outside my door waiting for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sonny?" my mom asked.

I nodded, "I've held it in long enough, I'm ready to tell Chad and this was the only way I could think of doing it" I said and walked outside. I had my mittens in my hands as I ran out through the snow and into the small gazebo we had on the side of the house.

I sat under the mistletoe I had put up before coming out here and waited for Chad to find all his clues.

**(Chad)**

So Sonny gave me an envelope saying that to get my present, I would need to find all these clues first. So I was searching through the Christmas tree that was proudly displayed in the living room, looking for the next little envelope when I notice the white edges sticking out from under the star perched at the top. I stood on my toes to reach it and grabbed the star off the top, I retrieved the white envelope from the inside of the star and perched it back on the top of the tree.

I opened the newest note and read it.

_Second Clue:_

_To find the next clue_

_Look at the stars_

_Look at the ceiling_

_Look for the blue_

_-Sonny_

Stars? Blue? What could that mean? Wait! Sonny and I were looking at the stars last night! So it's outside!

I ran outside, I remembered that we were sitting on that patio swing. I walked over to it and looked at the little roof cover thing that was right above it. There was a light blue envelope taped to the top of it.

I opened it and read the next clue.

_Third Clue:_

_Do not worry_

_Do not fret_

_You're almost done_

_So look for the China tea set_

_-Sonny_

China tea set? Well that would be in the kitchen some where. I made my way back inside and towards the kitchen. I quickly scanned the counters looking for anything that looks like a tea set, my eyes finally landed on a small tea cup and tea pot.

I walked over to it and looked around the items, then inside of them, and sure enough, there was a white envelope rolled up inside the tea pot. I quickly grabbed it and opened it.

_Fourth Clue:_

_One more clue_

_Then you will find_

_That your present waits_

_But you need a clear sky_

_You need something bright_

_You need something Sunny_

_It might be the room_

_Of the girl you find funny_

That was pretty easy; it pretty much just told me to go to Sonny's room.

I walked up the stairs and into Sonny's room. So let me think it said something sunny, something bright, and you can see it in a clear sky. So wouldn't it be the sun? My head quickly turned to the mural that was painted on Sonny's wall, the painting was of the Sun.

I felt my hand along the wall until it hit paper. Taped to the wall was a bright yellow envelope, it matched the color of yellow used to paint the sun onto the wall.

I quickly opened it and read the next clue.

_Final Clue:_

_This clue will not rhyme or involve a lot of thinking_

_But you do need to find this gift. It is outside in the gazebo on the side of the house. I do not know if you will like or accept it but I know for sure that it is something that you've never ever owned before. I do hope you like. You can bring everyone else outside with you if you wish. Now go find it!_

_-Sonny_

I walked outside after grabbing my coat and my mittens. It got really cold outside; there was more snow now from this morning too. Like Sonny said in the last clue, that I could bring everybody with me out here, I did.

I stepped off the edge of the patio and onto the stone pathway leading to the side of the house where that gazebo was. I felt the small box in my pocket, I know I may sound stupid, but on New Years day, I'm going to tell Sonny I love her, and ask her to marry me. I know, I know, big rivalry, we should hate each other, we're not even dating, but still, I'm gonna ask her.

I didn't know why I had the ring in my pocket right now, but I felt the need to carry it with me where ever I go because I don't quite trust the twins to not go snooping through my stuff, find the ring, and keep pestering me about who it's for.

I made my way around the corner, stepping in snow that was freshly sprinkled onto the stone, making a crunching sound as I walked towards the gazebo. I looked up to find that sitting on a small bench, was none other than Sonny Monroe herself.

"Sonny?"

**(Sonny)**

"Sonny?" he asked walking up to me.

I nodded and finally took off my jacket, showing Chad my shirt.

He looked down and read it out loud.

"'Your Christmas Present'" he read.

He had a look of confusion on his face before I started to explain.

"You see Chad, I'm just gonna come out and say it… I like you Chad, really… really like you. I've been talking about with Janet, Lilly, Susan, Sam, Vivian, John, and Reece and they said that after everything I told them, that I might love you, and I'm starting to believe them, I don't really know how you feel about me, but I just had to get it off my chest. So I put together this whole clue thing, and I knew that since you were really rich that you could have anything you ever wanted, so that posed as a big challenge to buying you a present, so I gave you the only thing I knew you didn't have, and that was me. So before I make an even bigger fool of myself, I'm gonna-" I said in a rush, I was rambling on and on but was finally was cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

I stared wide eyed at the boy kissing me, but relaxed and closed my eyes, giving into his kiss and started kissing him back.

I completely lost myself in the moment and completely forgot that we were outside in the cold, the snow, and that everybody was still watching us.

Chad pulled away and said, "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much Monroe?" he smirked.

"No, until now" I said and kissed him again. I could feel the electricity passing through me, I swear, if it wasn't so cold outside we could have melted all the snow around us with the sparks that were flying. I sound so corny, but hey, I Sonny Monroe, you can't love me any other way.

I pulled away and Chad smiled down at me.

"This is the best Christmas present ever" Chad told me, then his eyes widened then he spoke again.

"You know what Sonny, I've already cleared this with your parents, I was going to wait until New Years, at the stroke of midnight, but right now, I don't think I can wait" Chad said and took a step back. He turned and looked at my mom and dad who were standing at the corner of the house watching us. They motioned for him the keep going and my dad was giving him a thumbs up.

He looked back at me and smiled, took a deep breath, reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. I gasped as he got down on one knee. My eyes were tearing up as he spoke.

"Sonny Monroe, will you marry me?" he asked with hopeful eyes and opened the black box to a beautiful diamond ring. It was at least 3 ct. I was stunned.

I couldn't find words; I just nodded my head repeatedly until I could find my voice.

"Yes" I whispered then squealed, "YES!"

Chad jumped up and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me as he did so. I felt my hands making their way up his back and to his perfect golden hair. I heard a chorus of 'aww's' going on behind Chad, but I just drowned them out.

We finally broke apart, gasping for air, I could feel this goofy smile on my face, but couldn't suppress it; I was just staring into Chad's eyes. I felt Chad slip the ring onto my finger and I looked down to admire it.

It turns out the ring was 3 ct. It was one large diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller ones, forming the shape of a flower. **(POP)**

"I saw that it was a flower, it reminded me of my little Sonflower" Chad whispered.

"Aww! I love it Chad! And I love you too" I said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Sonny" he said.

"You know what I just thought about?" Chad asked me.

I shook my head, "No, What?"

He leaned in closer to me so that no one would over hear "We're getting married" he said smiling, "Regina would leave a married man alone wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, she never had to go after a married man, and she better not go after _my _married man" I replied.

"We'll see what she does" he said and we started walking back towards the house.

As soon as we rounded the corner we were attacked by my family hugging both me and Chad.

I was being squeezed to death by my mom, Mimi, and my little sister. Chad on the other hand, was being squeezed to death by my dad, Papa, John, Reece, and all my brothers. My brothers better not interrogate him when we go to sleep tonight.

John and Reece apparently find it fun to cling to Chad's legs because that's what they were doing right now.

Then a thought occurred to me, Chad's my fiancé, we're getting married, my parents don't need to separate us in different rooms. I don't want to say anything right now, but I'll mention it later.

**TaDa! Chad PROPOSED! Sonny said YES! Now who's happy right now? I know I am! Tell me what you guys think!!!**


	6. Santiago Geraldo?

**A Christmas to Remember**

**Chapter 6.**

**(Chad) **

I'm so lucky. I'm the luckiest man ALIVE! I'm getting married… to Sonny Monroe! Oh My God! I'm super happy yet nervous at the same time!

I think some mindless TV would help calm me down. So I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I was randomly flipping through channels when I came to Disney Channel. I saw some guy, Sterling Knight I think, come up and do the Disney Channel logo thing. I can probably do it much better than him; I'm much better looking than him too! **(LOL)**

I heard footsteps on the stairs coming down, I see Sonny still in her Christmas present shirt and her pajama bottoms. We were both already in our pajamas, ready to go to bed.

"Hey Sonny" I say and look back at the TV.

"Hey Chad" she said and sits down next to me. She drapes her legs over me and lies down. I look over at her and smile, "Tired?" She nodded. It was only 9 o'clock but we both had a pretty exhausting day.

"Ok then" I say and pick her legs up and move them to the other side of me, then move Sonny so that she's laying down, her back facing the couch, and then I move myself so that I'm laying down right behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much" she said closing her eyes.

I flipped through the channels, finding nothing except that I was falling asleep too, so I turn off the TV and scoot back a little but farther into the couch, then pull Sonny closer into my chest.

"Night Sonny" I say into her ear.

"Goodnight Chad" she mumbled half awake/ half asleep.

She turned in her sleep so that she was now facing me, her face was relaxed and I could tell that she was sound asleep. I too let my eye lids close and was soon asleep.

(7 AM. The next morning)

I woke up to the smell of bacon, I noticed that Sonny was gone but there was a warm blanket draped over me. I sat up and yawned. I stretched my arms and my legs, and then stood up. I followed the smell into the kitchen, where I see Sonny standing over the stove, her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Morning" she says when I walk up to her.

"Morning" I say and give her a quick kiss "What cha' making?" I asked.

"Just some bacon, eggs and potatoes, you want some?" she replied.

"Sure, thanks" I say and sit down at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, setting a plate of food in front of me.

"I slept perfectly fine" I said, "You?"

"I woke up once in the middle of the night, I got us a blanket, but fell right back asleep" she told me, then took a bite of some eggs.

I munched on some bacon, "So that's why there was a blanket over me when I woke up" I said.

"Yeah, I woke up because I got cold, so I walked to the hall closet and got a blanket" she said.

I nodded, we finished our breakfast in silence, but John and Reece came running into the kitchen yelling "WE SMELL BACON! WE SMELL BACON!!"

I pointed over to a plate that had a little bit of left over bacon, egg, and potato.

"Morning guys" Sonny says and gives them each a hug.

"Morning Sonny!" they say with their mouths full. I laughed a little bit because it sounded more like 'morming mhumy!'

They swallowed what was in their mouths and ran to hug me.

"Morning Chad!" they said simultaneously.

"Hey guys!" I said hugging them back.

"We can't believe that THE Chad Dylan Cooper is going to be our UNCLE!" Reece said jumping into my lap, followed by John, each was sitting on a different leg. Yeah come to think, since they are Sonny's nephews, which make Sonny their aunt, and if I'm marrying her, I'll be their uncle. Cool, I just love these guys!

"Neither can Chad Dylan Cooper" I said, Sonny just rolled her eyes, like she does every time I mention myself in third person.

"Chad what do you want to do today?" John asked.

"Uh, I don't know, what all is there to do?" I said.

"We can go horse back riding!" Reece piped in.

"Cool! Sonny, you up to it?" I asked looking at her.

She shrugged " Sure, why not?" she said.

"Yay!" Reece said and jumped off my leg "Let's go get dressed! Come on John!" he said and ran upstairs.

"I'm gonna go change" I told Sonny, and slowly walked upstairs. By the time I reached the room with all my stuff in it, John and Reece were already done changing and were waiting downstairs. I sorted through my clothes, finding jeans, a white tee shirt and a jacket just in case it's still cold outside.

I walked downstairs, but a little faster than how I came up and waited for Sonny to finish. I sat down next to the twins who climbed back into my lap and we waited for Sonny. A couple minutes later she came down the stairs in jeans and a plaid shirt and a blue cowgirl hat.

"Nice hat Sonny" I said standing up.

"I haven't worn this in forever; I haven't gone horse back riding on my horse since I was sixteen" she said and walked to the front door.

I followed closely behind her, as John and Reece raced off ahead. I think we were the only ones up at this time, because it was still kind of early but I don't really know how early everybody gets up.

We walked around back to the stable where all the horses were.

"Ok, my horses name is Star fire, John's is Black magic, Reece's is Comet, and yours can be…" Sonny started, looking around the stable, "You can ride Mudslide" she said pointing to a black and brown horse.

Star fire was a white horse with golden yellow spots. Black magic was a black horse with small white spots and streaks. Comet was golden, with white streaks on her. Mudslide was a chocolate brown horse with black spots. All the names seemed to really fit the animals.

Sonny walked me through on how to saddle and ride the horses. We helped John and Reece saddle their horses then went to ours. Once we were all ready and on our horses, Sonny opened the gates then jumped back onto her horse. We all rode out and into the large field.

John and Reece raced off ahead as me and Sonny just trotted behind them.

"Do you feel up to going down the nature trail?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess" I said and shrugged.

"Ok then" she said, "Boys! Head to the nature trail!" Sonny said to the twins racing ahead of us.

"Cool the nature trail!" they said and directed the horses to the right and towards the woods.

I just followed behind Sonny; she knew where she was going.

We just guided our horses into the large opening between the trees.

"Stay on the trail guys" Sonny said.

"Okay" they called back.

"I love going down this trail, it's so calming and peaceful" Sonny stated and ducked under a low hanging branch.

"Yeah, I can see why" I said ducking under the same branch she just went under "You're surrounded by nature"

"This trail is kind of long; it goes along the tree line and eventually leads you back towards the stables" she said.

"Ok" I replied.

We kept our horses at a slow pace as we rode down the trail, eventually it ended and we were back at the stables.

We lead the horses into the stables again and back into their own little gate. I slung my leg over the side of the horse and got off, I removed the saddle and hung it back on the rack thing, I don't remember what it was called **(Anyone know?)**

Sonny did the same and we helped John and Reece dismount their horses too.

Sonny walked over to a large bale of hay and a large pitchfork, that thing is cool.

"Come on guys, let's feed the horses before we go inside" she said.

She grabbed the pitchfork and shoveled some of the hay into Star fire's trough. John did the same for Black Magic, Reece for Comet, and I for Mudslide, Sonny fed the rest of the horses then we went inside.

"Sonny, you have hay in your hair" I said.

"I do?" she replied and ran her fingers through her hair a couple times.

"Oh I found it" she said and pulled out a few straws of hay out of her hair.

I slightly chuckled and slung my arm around her shoulders. We kept walking until we were back at the house.

We both went back inside and changed into out pajamas, hey, they're cozy and warm and we're cold!

I sat down on the couch and patted my leg, telling Sonny to come sit down too. She walked over and sat down in my lap. I turned on the TV and went to E! news.

"Let's see what Hollywood life is like right now" I said and listened to them talk about other celebrities. When we heard them mention Condor Studios I turned the volume up a little bit.

'_Condor Studios has gone on their Christmas vacation, so don't expect any new episodes of your favorite shows to come on this week. But we'd like to talk about the teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper.' _I smirked when they called me the teen heartthrob, even after 5 years of being on Mackenzie Falls; I'm still the hottie every girl swoons for.

'_After 5 years of acting on the teen hit 'Mackenzie Falls' our little star is still known as the teen heartthrob. Even now, when he's 21, he is still the TV hottie winning over many girls' hearts…_.'Exactly what I just thought!

'…_including our favorite comedian, Sonny Monroe.'_

We both sat up straight; suddenly there was a picture of me and Sonny that flashed up on the TV, it was a picture of Christmas Eve, when Sonny and I fell asleep out on that swing. How could anyone have gotten that photo! There were no paparazzi here!

'_That's right! 'So Random!'s Sonny Monroe and 'Mackenzie Falls' Chad Dylan Cooper were found cuddling outside on Christmas Eve. Insider tells us that this couple is staying out in Monroe's home state Wisconsin for the Christmas break away from Condor Studios. How do you think their cast mates would react? A different inside source says that there is a rivalry between the two shows. Even though they are from the same studio, they are both in competition for the top title._

_Maybe our newest 'it' couple is trying to burry the hatchet between the two shows. We'll never know unless we have further confirmation from our sources. Until next time, this is E! news.'_

I changed the channel, hoping to find a different celebrity news station, see if they are reporting about us too.

I found Tween Weekly, and talking to the camera was none other that Santiago Geraldo **(Or Heraldo, I'm not quite sure) **himself. He was standing in front of a ranch looking home, he was now walking up to the front door, he was on the porch, it looked so familiar, wait- that's Sonny's house! Santiago is right outside that front door!

"Sonny look! That's your house, he's here!" I said and she turns around to look at me. She looks back at the TV and Santiago is talking again. She gets up and off my leg then says "Come on! Let's go see what he wants"

I follow her to the front door and she opens it, startling Santiago.

"Woah!" he says turning around quickly.

"Hey Santiago! We were flipping through the channels and saw you out here… what cha' doin' out here?" Sonny asked. Then I realized that we were in our pajamas.

"Well hello Ms. Monroe, I haven't talked to you in forever!" he said "How've you been?"

"Fine thanks, just spending Christmas home with my family" she says.

"Interesting, and I see Chad's here too, so it was true" he said "normally I don't really believe something I see on TV until I see it… and boy do I believe it. How've you been Chad?"

"Uh, fine" I say then I hear loud footsteps on the stairs.

I turn around and see John and Reece running down the stairs, yelling "I see you guys on TV!"

Sonny and I both look at each other the back at my soon-to-be nephews.

"We saw you guys on TV! Then we saw that you guys were talking out in front of our house! We wanna see what it's about!" John said, and just like I thought they would do, they both latched onto my legs.

"Santiago, these are my twin nephews, John and Reece, say hi to Santiago guys" Sonny said.

"HI!" they said still on my legs.

"Here come inside, we were just about to get some hot chocolate" Sonny says to Santiago and his camera guy.

Sonny lead the way to the living room then went off to the kitchen with John and Reece to get hot chocolate for us.

I sat down on the couch and turned off the TV.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"We're just here to get the info on the new 'it' couple" Santiago said.

"Oh, well I would much rather talk about that when Sonny's here. But any other questions you have, I can answer" I said.

"Ok then, what brings you here to Wisconsin, when you've told us all that you would be in Sweden this Christmas? Give us the whole story" he asked.

"Well, I was supposed to be going to Sweden this Christmas but my parents had something last minute that need to be attended to so for about 2 minutes I didn't have anywhere to go, but Sonny comes storming onto my set, you know, I don't really know why, but anyways, I told her that I didn't have anywhere to go this Christmas, so she remembers something and goes to call her mom. She tells her about the situation and they had enough space for me, so here I am" I said.

"Interesting, so how has your Christmas been so far?" he asked.

"Much better than you can imagine" I said, thinking about how I had proposed to Sonny just yesterday.

**(Sonny)**

"Guys, I need you guys to keep quiet about me getting married to Chad ok? We don't need paparazzi hounding us, trying to get information" I told John and Reece.

"Ok, we won't yell it out loud; we'll whisper it in his ear!" John said.

"John, Reece, no! Do not tell them about it at all!" I told them, but they were staring at the plate of chocolate chip cookies "I'll bake you guys a whole batch of cookies EACH for just the two of you if you don't say anything about it"

That immediately got their attention; they nodded and twisted their hands next to their mouths like they're locking their lips closed.

"Ok good, now come on! Let's go see how Chad's handling Santiago" I said carrying a silver tray with six mugs of hot chocolate on it.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Chad and Santiago were talking.

"Here you go, one for you, and you" I said handing each person a mug, including the camera guy"and for you, and you, and me"

I sat down next to Chad and John climbed into my lap; Reece into Chad's and were sipping their hot chocolate.

"So, now that you're here Sonny, I'd like to know how your Christmas break has been so far" Santiago said.

"Completely wonderful Santiago! This has been the best Christmas ever! I finally get to come back home after 3 years, I get to see all of my family again, it's just a really happy time of the year to be around loved ones" I said, if only he knew what I really meant by loved ones a.k.a. Chad.

"Interesting, well, I see that-" Santiago started but was cut off by a voice from the stairs.

"Well hello, who are you?" the voice said, I didn't need to look up by the expression on Chad's face; Regina stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm Santiago Geraldo **(Heraldo? I'm just gonna say Geraldo)**" Santiago said proudly.

"Well hello, I'm Regina Monroe, Sonny's cousin" she said, that's when I finally looked up at her; she was actually clothed this time.

It was such a 'big surprise' when she walked and sat down next to Chad, letting her leg press up against him. Chad cringed. Unfortunately Santiago noticed.

"You alright there Chad? You seem… I don't know… disgusted" he said. **(LOL I would be too)**

"Uh…Yeah, I'm fine… uh, the hot chocolate just burned my tongue" he quickly lied.

"O-kay then? Well, I've been wondering, since more people start to show up here… how many people are home right now?" Santiago asked.

"Well, it's me, Chad, John, Reece, Regina, and my mom, I think everyone else went into town" I said.

Santiago just nods in response.

"So… How about you guys shed some light on this whole 'Channy' ordeal" he said.

"IT DOESN'T EXCIST!!!!" Regina screamed jumping up off of the couch, and running upstairs.

"Well then…" I said and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Um, that was weird" Chad finally spoke up after Regina came into the room.

"Well what do you guys have to say about Channy?" Santiago asked, I silently gulped and prayed that the boys sitting in our laps would buy into the cookies and not say anything about our engagement.

"Well Santiago, I think that the public would give a couple name to boyfriend/girlfriend relationships, but Chad and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend" I said, I didn't lie, just didn't say everything… I don't think that's considered lying, is it? Never mind…

"Uh, yeah, we're not in _that _kind of a relationship" Chad said.

"Interesting… well what do you guys have to say about the picture someone took of you guys on Christmas Eve?" he asked.

"Well actually we have no idea how anyone got that picture… I didn't think there would be paparazzi out here in Wisconsin; they didn't even know that Sonny and I were here. But what had happened was, Sonny and I were sitting out on the patio swing Christmas Eve and accidentally fell asleep out there. Apparently someone was watching us from behind the windows and brought us out blankets and a few pillows so we wouldn't freeze, I mean, it was like 34 degrees out there" Chad said.

"Yeah, we woke up the next morning wrapped in blankets with pillows behind our heads. So yeah, they were spying on us that night, but I'm kind of glad, other wise we would probably be very sick right now" I told him.

"Hmm, well ok then, I just have a few more questions for you guys then we'll be out in no time" Santiago said.

"Sure, go ahead" Chad replied.

"Well, first off, the public has been commenting on you guys from many different reports we've done, and I quote," Santiago started reading off a paper printed from a fan site or something, "'Channy! I can't believe how cute they are together! I want Chad to eventually marry me, but most likely that won't happen, but I'd be happy for Sonny once he proposes to her!' What do you guys think about that?" he asked.

"Well, um, I don't know, I mean, who wouldn't want to marry me?" Chad said and I nudged him with my elbow.

"Well, I guess people are just fascinated with us somehow, I don't really see how, but they do… I really have no idea what to say to that. But I think that we would much rather prefer us having a private life, you know, it's not a very fun way to live your life if you have multiple different microphones being shoved into your face every second just because you got a new boyfriend or something" I said.

"I see; Chad care to weigh in on this one?" Santiago asked.

"Well, like Sonny said, I would like to live a more normal, private life. I've only been here for about 3 days but not being surrounded by fans or paparazzi, I like this life better than Hollywood life so far" he said.

"Hmm, interesting, well guys I think we've got enough for now, it's been really nice to get to talk to you guys again" Santiago said, standing up.

"Nice talking to you too, Santiago" I said.

"Until next, I'm Santiago Geraldo" Santiago said into the camera.

He walked out the door followed by his camera man, but instead of filming, he was carrying it by a handle on the side. I closed and locked the doors and came to sit back down on the couch.

"Well that was exhausting, I can't believe they found us here!" I said and took Reece's spot on Chad's lap.

"I know, I've been to many interviews before, but none this… sudden and odd, I mean, we're still in our pajamas!" Chad said motioning to my pink sweatpants and white tee shirt and his navy blue sweatpants and grey tee shirt.

"Yeah, I know, but we got through it, it's over" I replied and gave him a quick kiss before standing up.

"Now I need to go make some cookies for John and Reece, I promised them each a batch of cookies to keep quiet" I told him, he just smirked and nodded.

I walked back into the kitchen to find John and Reece getting out all the supplies I need to make each of them cookies. Wow they really wanted something sweet I guess.

**Sorry this chapter didn't have much of a point or a main idea in it or something, but I just needed to write in what happened that day cause I making Regina start to go crazy… I am enjoying this task because I hate her guts. Yes, I hate my own character! Anyways, tell me what you guys think!**


	7. Little Miss Summer

**A Christmas to Remember**

**Chapter 7**

**(Regina)**

Chad. Need Chad. UGH! What is wrong with me?! Am I suddenly turning ugly?! Normally I'd have him by now! He should be ignoring Sonny and giving all his attention to me!!!

I HAVE to have him by the time he leaves. He should be with me right now! All I've done the past couple days is just sit in this tiny room and think up some stupid plan to make Chad fall for my stupid game, and ignore Sonny! He shouldn't be spending all his time with her!

It's not like they're getting married or anything!!! **(LOLness! She is so clueless!)**

If only he knew what she did to me when we were 5! He would totally dump her sorry butt on the side of the road if he knew!!! Yup, I'll tell him exactly what happened…

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the porch, kicking my legs off the side edge, singing to myself. It was the last day of summer and I was wearing my best sun dress to wear to the state fair, they hold it here in Green Bay ever year, to say good-bye to summer._

_I was waiting for my aunt and uncle to come and get me. Sonny comes walking up in her best sun dress also, we're entered in the Little Miss Summer pageant, and I'm gonna win!_

_We were gonna compete against each other because we were in the same age division._

_Sonny sat down next to me and said "Good luck Regina, even though you don't need it. You're already pretty enough to win"_

"_I know I am, I don't need luck" I said confidently._

"_Ok then… aren't you gonna wish me luck?" she asked._

"_Good luck Sonny, I know you need it to beat me" I said and stood up._

"_That's mean Regina, you don't need to be mean" she said._

"_I know, but I want to" I said and walked up to Aunt Connie's and Uncle John's truck. __**(Sorry, I don't know Sonny's dad's name)**_

_I climbed into the back seat of the truck and waited for Sonny to get in also. When she finally did; we drove off to the fair._

_I immediately jumped out and walked to the stage once we arrived._

_Aunt Connie followed closely behind me as I walked to the backstage area. Sonny came about a minute later, holding a brush and other little items for her hair._

_She sat down in a chair next to a mirror and Aunt Connie came up behind her, and started brushing her hair for her. Aunt Connie worked on her hair and make up while she talked to her. I sat on the side of the stage waiting for the pageant to begin. I had my hair and make up done before we even came here._

_Sonny comes walking up with glitter and a bright yellow bow in her hair, which matched her sundress._

_Suddenly a woman wearing jeans and a black tee shirt came up to us._

"_Come on girls, the pageant is starting" she said and led us to a line of about 6 other girls in our age division._

_We all walked out onto the stage, smiling and waving._

_We stood in front of the entire town as the sat patiently in their seats._

"_And these are our contestants for our Little Miss Summer pageant!" an announcer said into a microphone._

_Each girl had the chance to say a little something about themselves, before we had a talent competition which decided who would become Little Miss Summer._

_I did a baton twirling routine, only dropping the baton twice. Sonny sang a song she wrote by herself. While the other girls danced._

_We were finally all back on stage waiting for the announcer with the microphone to call out the winner._

"_And the winner of $100 and the title of Little Miss Summer goes to… Miss Sonny Monroe!" he called out._

_WHAT?!_

_My jaw was hanging open as she walked up to the announcer and received a gift certificate worth a hundred dollars, a sash saying 'Little Miss Summer', a silver and pink tiara, and a dozen roses._

_I couldn't believe this! This was insane!! I should have won!_

_I stalked off the stage and down the steps on the front of the stage. I was about to step off the last step and avoid the large mud puddle right in front of it, when Sonny runs up to me._

"_Regina, what's wrong?" she asked._

"_Oh please! You totally bribed the judges so that you would win! You hate me!" I shouted and tried to take another step onto the ground, but she held onto my arm._

"_I wouldn't do something like that Regina! I don't hate you!" she replied, loosening her grip on my arm._

"_Yes you do! You're just jealous that I'm so much prettier than you, that you to bribe the judges to win!" I yelled and yanked my arm away from her. She let go of my arm, sending me tumbling into the mud._

_I was face down in the mud now, I could hear gasps run through the crowd, and I also heard laughter erupt. I lifted my face from the mud and saw that everyone was looking at me, I looked at Sonny at the top of the stairs, and her hands were over her mouth as she stared at me._

"_SONNY!" I screamed and whined at the same time "Why'd you do that?!"_

"_I didn't do that! You did that! You were the one who yanked your arm away!" She said._

"_But you were the one who let go!" I screeched._

"_You wouldn't be in the mud right now if you hadn't tried to storm off!" she said._

"_Well…I wouldn't have stormed off if you hadn't won! I should've won!" I yelled standing up from the mud; I grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at her, hitting her right in the face._

_She gasped, wiping the mud from her face._

_I threw another handful of mud at her, completely ruining her yellow sun dress._

"_Regina stop! I didn't do anything!!" she yelled._

"_Yes you did because you hate me!!" I screamed and ran off._

_Sonny just stood on the top of the stairs, her jaw hanging slightly open. I ran to the bathrooms, wanting to see how badly she ruined my dress and my make up._

_I quickly found the mirror and took a look at my reflection. My face was streaked with mud everywhere, my dress was stained beyond cleaning, and my hair was clumping and sticking together. I looked horrible! This is all her fault!_

_I sat down in the bathroom after cleaning out my hair and washing off my face and waited there till Aunt Connie walked in, bringing me back to her truck._

_Flashback_

I bet he'd dump her when he finds out what happened. She bribed the judges and ruined my favorite dress.

She hated me enough to do that! Well now the feeling's mutual!

I stood up from the small chair I was sitting on and walked out the door to find Chad.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He wasn't in the living room, or the front or back yards. I walked to the kitchen, he was probably in there.

I opened up the swinging door, leading to the kitchen, only to find Sonny sitting on the counter, and Chad kissing her!! They apparently didn't hear me come in, because they didn't move away from each other. I silently closed the door and ran back to the living room as fast as I could.

I ran to the small table next to the couch, retrieving a digital camera from one of the small drawers it had. I ran back to the swinging door, and opened it just enough to take a picture, but not enough for them to notice if they did happen to move.

Sonny had her arms wrapped around Chad's neck and her legs on either side of him. Chad was holding Sonny at her waist as close as physically possible. I quickly snapped a picture after remembering to turn off the flash. I smirked at the picture on the camera and tip toed back up the stairs.

I had a very devious smile tugging at my lips as I walked into the office upstairs, where all the computers were stored.

Luckily, no one was in here, so I would have my privacy. I locked the door and sat down at the closest computer.

I took the cable that connects to the camera from a drawer next to the computer, and plugged it into the camera and the computer. I smiled as I uploaded the picture onto the computer and pulled up the Tween Weekly website.

Once the page was up, I clicked on a link that said 'share info about your favorite stars'.

My smile widened as I typed 'Here's a little light to be shed on the 'Channy' couple' I wrote and clicked upload a picture.

I scrolled through all the photos on the computer and double clicked on the picture I just took.

I clicked send at the bottom of the page and awaited the chaos that would occur within the next 24 hours.

**Sorry for shortness everybody! I've just been really busy with school work right now and haven't had time to type up something descent. But I hoped you guys liked it! Please review! If I get to 50 reviews, I'll make an extra long chapter! ~.~ :)**


	8. Sorry everbody!

**Ok PLEASE don't hate me! I know, I don't like an author's note in the middle of the story either, but I feel this is important to all you people who wanted the extra long chapter.**

**First off, I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY! I know I promised the extra long chapter, but I've been so caught up in things *Cough* Watching TV *Cough* that I haven't found time to really write.**

**Sooooooo, to make it up to you guys, I'm going to post another chapter for this story, and then post a sequel! Yippee!**

**LOL so, I'm thinking of a really mysterious cliffhanger or a huge shocker to end the story off with a BANG! Like Chad finds out something horrible about Sonny's past that she's kept a secret her whole life, and Chad is deciding whether or not to marry her now. Something along those lines, unless I think of something better.**

**Hope you guts don't hate me! Oh and THANK YOU! I had about 35 reviews before! You guys got me to 55! I only asked for 50! You guys are the best! The next chapter will be dedicated to all my faithful reviewers! You guys are amazing!**

**~!Hannah!~**


	9. Marriage, HoneyMoon, and a surprise

**A Christmas to Remember**

**Chapter 9, technically chapter 8, LOL**

**I'm very sorry for not writing the extra long chapter like I promised! I'm gong to try to make this one long. I hope you guys aren't angry at me! I thought of a better way to end the chapter… sorry, but this chapter is set about 3 or 4 months after they are back at the studios.**

**(First person)**

Sonny and Chad had arrived back at Condor Studios in January, after being harassed by local paparazzi because of the picture they later found out that Regina took of them. They were completely embarrassed, once realizing that their private moment was shared with the entire world.

After having that picture exposed to the world, they had to come clean and say they were getting married. They had to lie though and say that they were secretly dating for about a year or two. Wouldn't it be awkward to say that they never dated, but Chad proposed after spending a couple days alone with her in her hometown?

When they first stepped off the plane after landing back Hollywood, they were suddenly surrounded by the press, trying to get more information about them. The only reporter to actually get information, straight from the source, was Santiago Heraldo. He was the only one to fly out to Wisconsin to get the information about them.

But now, once the press started to die down, 'Channy' was relaxing in Chad's dressing room, watching a movie. A romance movie, to be more specific. Chad was sitting against the arm rest, with Sonny cuddled up into his side. Chad's arm was around her.

Chad was keeping Sonny company; he took this day to be off work, Sonny was feeling sick and was also off work. No one was to disturb them today.

Sonny was half awake and half asleep, slowly falling under the spell of sleep and drifting into a dream. She was curled up under the blanket draped over the both of them. She was incoherently mumbling things, slightly inaudible to Chad, who was intentionally watching her, paying little attention to the movie now.

Sonny was saying things like 'yes' over and over again before mumbling an 'I do', Sonny was dreaming their wedding over again. Remembering her mom, dad, cousins, uncles, aunts, even Regina was there! But kept texting other people and mumbling things like 'He should be mine right now…' the whole time, while smacking her gum purposely loud.

She remembered wearing a beautiful eggshell dress with small ruffles going down the whole skirt; a small bow was tied around the waist and off to the side. The dress had a square cut neckline, and it had short sleeves, which barely passed her shoulders. **(POP)**

She was remembering Tawni, Portlyn, Chastity, and Chloe standing behind her, Zora was sitting in the front row next to Mrs. Monroe. Zora was the flower girl. Tawni was the Maid of Honor, with Portlyn, Chastity, and Chloe standing behind her.

Chad was wearing a fancy tuxedo, with a white rose in the front pocket. Devon, Ferguson, Nico, and Grady were standing behind him. Devon was the Best Man. Even John and Reece were up there. They were the ring bearers. John had Sonny's ring and Reece had Chad's.

The ceremony went by smoothly, only 1 photographer tried to sneak in. He was luckily caught and thrown out by the security.

Sonny and Chad shared their first kiss as Husband and Wife and happily exited the chapel, walking through small petals along the floor and people tossing rice at them.

I real Kodak moment, but that soon became true when they stepped out of the building. They were suddenly blinded by bright flashing lights. Photographers were everywhere trying to get the first picture of the married Channy couple.

Chad lead Sonny through the mess of photographers, to their limousine, with white letters painted onto the back window saying 'Just Married!' they eagerly jumped into the backseat and were driven away. Back to Chad's home, rather, mansion, where they could relax and for a little while and await there Honeymoon.

Sonny remembered the Honeymoon also, almost like it was yesterday… although they were pretty close anyways, it was just a little over a month ago.

She remembered laying outside on the cool, wet sand as she listened to the waves crash onto shore, then retreat back into the ocean to repeat the action. Chad was farther away from the water than Sonny was; he was standing over the barbeque grill, cooking hotdogs.

Every now and then he would turn over a hotdog, cooking the opposite side of it also.

Sonny was wearing a purple and blue bikini, which showed off her body perfectly. While she was not looking, Chad would secretly stare at her for a moment.

Chad was in blue and white swim trunks, plain and simple, but to Sonny's pleasure, he was shirtless, showing off his perfect chest and abs.

As Sonny sat in the sand, feeling the warm oceanic water splash over her toes, her eyes were closed as she sported large sunglasses over them, whilst looking up into the sky. She was happy that Chad had the beach cleared for their Honeymoon. He actually rented out the whole beach for their entire time here.

Although the weather now was warm and inviting, Mother Nature could easily turn against them and make it rain, or bring in a cold front. They were taking advantage of the perfect weather to have a picnic out on the beach.

Chad put the last hotdog on the plate and carried it over to the picnic blanket they had set out.

"It's ready, Sonny" he called out, opening the large basket they had brought, and retrieved buns, ketchup, mustard, relish, and any other condiment they wanted for their hotdogs.

Sonny walked over to the blanket and sat down next to Chad, who put his arm around her.

"Looks yummy" she said, before hugging him and giving him a small kiss.

"Oh come on. That's all I get?" he teased.

Sonny rolled her eyes, before tackling him into the sand, straddling his hips, and kissing him more passionately.

"That's more like it" he smirked up at her.

Sonny rolled off of him and lay down next to him in the sand.

She snuggled up into his side, laying her head down on his perfectly chiseled chest. Chad put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into him.

Sonny sighed with content, staring off into space as she rested on her new husband's chest.

They were relaxed and feeling peaceful for a few minutes as the lay in each others' presence. That is, until Mother Nature decided to break up the moment by pouring water all over them. The skies quickly darkened, casting a never ending shadow of the buildings and the only two people on the beach.

A droplet of water suddenly fell from the sky, landing upon the couple. As if following suit, rain poured down upon them, the water hitting their bodies was cold, freezing cold. The wind picked up to accompany the freezing rain, making it almost unbearable for the couple, considering that they were only in swimsuits.

Sonny immediately jumped up and ran over to their picnic blanket. She was gathering up the food items and Chad collected their clothes, his shirt, and Sonny's shorts and tank top, where, like them, soaking wet.

Sonny had the basket all packed up with their food, which the never got to eat, and Chad had everything collected into a small bag. They trudged up the beach, towards where the hotel, which had such a wonderful view of the ocean, was located.

They pushed open the doors and stood inside on the tile floors for a minute before proceeding up to their room.

They were now, stuck inside the hotel with nothing better to do. It was almost 5 o'clock and they hadn't gotten the chance to eat their food. They both held off on lunch because they thought it would be nice to eat out on the beach, so they were now hungry.

"You'd think that a fancy hotel like this would have a buffet or something" Chad said.

"Well what about room service? They could bring us up something" Sonny replied.

He only shrugged "I guess so" he said and walked over to the phone.

"Yeah… This is Chad Dylan Cooper… yeah; can we get a plate of spaghetti and meatballs? Uh huh, yes, for me and Sonny… ok thanks" he said into the phone.

"Wow, you actually had a normal-ish conversation with someone Chad, you actually said thanks… and it wasn't to me!" Sonny dramatically gasped, teasing him.

"Whatever Sonny, would you rather have them be mad at me and spit in our food?" he questioned.

"eww" she replied.

Chad just laughed and kissed her forehead,"Come on, lets watch TV or something" he said and walked her over to the couch.

Chad turned on the TV and put his arm on the back on the couch, where Sonny was sitting. They just sat in silence and watched old reruns of their shows. Both shows would show reruns until Condor's biggest stars returned.

After about 30 minutes there was a knock at the door. Sonny and Chad both stood up and answered it. There stood a shorter woman, holding a tray with many food items on it. She gasped at the both of them.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper! You're Sonny Monroe!!! Oh My Gosh! I can't believe this! No one told me that you guys were here! Oh I can't believe it! I can't believe this!! Welcome to Hawaii! Oh My Gosh!" she said, clearly excited.

"Here's your food!" she said, handing them a plate with a silver lid on it.

"Oh, I hope I'm not being a burden, but can I get a picture and an autograph please?" she asked.

"Sure thing" Sonny said.

The woman, who Sonny now realized was wearing a name tag that said, "Maria" on it, took a digital camera from a pocket in her skirt.

She set the large tray of food on the ground and stood in between the two stars, she took a quick picture with them. Lucky for them, they had already put on warm pajamas while they were waiting for the food to come. She put the camera back into the pocket and dug into her apron, quickly pulling out a pad and pen, something that you would write an order down on.

She handed them the paper an pen, eagerly waiting for them to sign it. Chad signed it first, then Sonny. She handed it back to the woman, who eagerly took it and looked at it. Her mouth hung open when she saw what they wrote: Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Cooper. Sonny had drawn a heart around their names, also.

"Cooper?! Both last names are Cooper?! You guys are married?!! MAN! See?! No one tells me anything anymore!" Maria said and walked off with the tray of food.

"Odd" Chad said and walked back into the room with the plate of food, Sonny followed closely behind. They both sat down at the small dinner table and began to eat. They slowly worked through the spaghetti eating small forkfuls at a time. Sonny picked up a noodle with her fork and began to eat it; oddly enough Chad had the same noodle on his fork and began to eat it also.

Sonny noticed this and smile as she continued eating the rather long pasta. The noodle was becoming shorter and shorter and finally their lips met. **(THAT WAS SOOOOOO CLICHÉ! I JUST COULDN'T RESIST!)**

Both Sonny and Chad smiled into their kiss, Sonny slightly laughing. She leaned back into her seat chuckling.

"Chad that was _so _cliché" she said.

"I know, just like Lady and the Tramp. That was such a classic movie" he replied.

Sonny smiled, it was funny, recreating the pasta scene. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up. Chad did also.

She walked into their bedroom and sat down on her side of the bed. She turned on the TV and was flipping through the movie channels.

"What do you wanna watch?" she asked Chad, who was now sitting next to her.

"I feel like watching a scary movie" he replied.

"Uh, ok, sure, let me find one" she said flipping through the channels. She finally found a scary movie and set the remote down.

Sonny, after changing earlier, was wearing skin tight booty shorts and a clean white tank top. Her hair was down and curling.

Chad was wearing plaid blue and green pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt.

Both were now lying on top of the sheets, but every time something pops out of nowhere, or out of the dark, Sonny would scream and hide her face in Chad's chest. Chad happened to really enjoyed this, Sonny curling up to him, then pressing her body against him and hiding her face when something popped out and scared her.

Sonny screamed again and hid her face. Chad just pulled her on top of him and held her close. She looked up into his eyes and smiled slightly; she then leaned down and kissed him.

Chad deepened the kiss a little more. Sonny twirled some of his hair in her hands. Chad rolled them over, so he was now on top of Sonny. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

(I am NOT describing anything more after that!!!!)

Sonny stirred in her sleep, she was awoken by a knock at the door. She felt Chad get up and answer it.

"What?!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"I came to see how Sonny was doing" a voice said, which belonged to Tawni.

"I'm doing fine T-" she started but was interrupted by a wave of nausea. She got up and ran to Chad's custom bathroom, puking her guts up. She had been feeling terrible all day and yesterday too. She didn't know why.

When she was finished, she stood up and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a no, Sonny" Tawni said.

"Do you feel a little better?" Chad asked.

Sonny didn't answer; she only swayed back and forth, before collapsing to the floor. She was out cold, spread out on the dressing room floor.

"Sonny!" Chad and Tawni yelled at he same time.

Chad turned to Tawni and said desperately "Call for help! Call 9-1-1! Call Somebody!"

Tawni rushed out of the room and took out her cell phone.

When the other end was picked up she yelled "Send an Ambulance over here! My friend just collapsed, she's unconscious!!" she was on the brink of tears, that was her best friend in there, and she didn't want her hurt.

"Calm down ma'am" the person on the other side of line said "Now what's your address?"

"We're at Condor Studios, studio 2! We're at Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room, on the west wing of the building" Tawni rushed.

"Ok we're sending help now, what is your name and your friend's name?" she asked.

"I'm Tawni Hart and my friend is Sonny Monroe, well her last name is now Cooper, but never mind that, she needs help!" Tawni said.

"Don't worry, we are already on our way, please stay on the line until the ambulance arrives. Now Tawni, what was Sonny doing before she collapsed?" she asked.

"Well, she was uh, she was asleep, then woke up when I knocked on the door. I asked her how she was feeling, because she was feeling very nauseous today and yesterday. She started talking, but quickly ran to the bathrooms and was throwing up. She walked out of the bathroom, wobbling and then she just fell to the ground unconscious" Tawni explained.

"Is that it?" the woman asked.

"Um, yes, I think so, I'll have to ask Chad if anything else happened before I arrived" she said, Tawni was taking deep breaths now, trying to calm herself down before she hyperventilated.

"May I speak to Chad?" she asked.

"Um, Ok" she said and walked back into is dressing room; she tapped Chad on the shoulder. She handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, this is Nancy, your friend Tawni told me what happened with Sonny. We have an ambulance on their way. Was there anything else that happened to her before she collapsed?" the woman, Nancy, asked.

"Uh, I don't know, she just woke up and started to talk to Tawni, but ran to the bathrooms and started throwing up, she came wobbling out and then she just collapsed on the ground unconscious" Chad said, there was nothing different from Tawni's story.

"Thank you Chad, the ambulance should be there any minute. Try to keep Sonny laying down on a flat surface, splash a little water on her face, see if she comes back, if not, try to keep her head slightly elevated" Nancy said. **(I just made that up... do not try that if someone faints, it will probably not work)**

"Ok thank you" Chad said, doing exactly what she told him to do.

Moments later, paramedics rushed into the room, dragging in a gurney. They swiftly, yet carefully picked up the unconscious Sonny and placed her on the gurney. One paramedic turned to the two stars and asked "Who's coming with her?"

"I will" Chad immediately said.

"Follow me" he said.

Chad followed the paramedic out the door and out the emergency exit, where the ambulance was located outside. Tawni followed behind then and hopped into her pink convertible, following the ambulance. Chad was sitting inside the ambulance; hold Sonny's hand, praying she was OK.

The ride to the hospital was silent as the paramedics tried to get her conscious again. She was breathing, that was good, but she wouldn't wake up and open her eyes.

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and they rushed Sonny into the ER. Chad and Tawni, who arrived a couple minutes after the ambulance, were forced to wait in the lobby while Sonny was being examined by the doctors.

After what felt like forever to the Condor stars, a doctor opened the door to the lobby and called out, "For Sonny Cooper?" Chad stood up. Chad and Tawni had agreed that he should go first to see Sonny, or to know what happened to her.

He walked over to the doctor.

"Hi, I'm here for Sonny, how is she doctor?" he asked.

"Oh she's fine; she just had a sudden rush of energy and adrenaline pump through her by waking up and rushing to a bathroom to throw up, the sudden rush wasn't enough for her brain for a second and she blacked out. We gave her a medicine that woke her back up. She's conscious now" he explained.

"Ok good, I'm glad nothing really bad happened" Chad said.

"Yes, you guys are lucky she didn't hit her head on anything when she fell, but she will be perfectly fine, so will the baby" the doctor said.

"Baby? What baby? She's not pregnant" Chad said, shaking his head.

"Actually yes, she is, that's why she's throwing up. She's a little bit over a month along" the doctor said.

"You're the father right?" he asked.

"….I don't know…. when would we have-" Chad started, but stopped, his eyes widened "Oh no, ugh I so stupid!!" he yelled and banged his head against the wall he was leaning on.

"Excuse me?" the doctor said confused.

"Of course I'm the father! On February 14 we were trapped in our hotel room on our Honeymoon! It had rained out our plans! Ugh! I'm so stupid!" he said and put his hands behind his neck, interlocking his fingers, leaning his forehead back against the wall.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, son, Congratulations" he said and patted Chad on the back "You can go see her if you want, she's in room 346" he told him before walking off.

Tawni came walking up behind him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"What happened? Is she OK?" Tawni asked.

"She's fine… but…I…I…got her….pregnant" Chad said, in a low voice, like he was talking to himself, trying to convince himself of what he was just told.

"You? Sonny? Pregnant? A baby? REALLY?!" Tawni exclaimed.

Chad looked up at her like she was crazy and slowly nodded. Tawni squealed and hugged him.

"Congratulations!!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you so happy? I thought YOU of all people would be mad at me" he said.

"Of course not!! I always wanted a niece!! I'm an only child" she said.

"How do you know it's a girl? She's only a little over a month along" Chad asked.

"Well, I want it to be a girl!! But a nephew is nice too" she said "Well, why are we just standing here?! Let's go see her!"

Tawni dragged Chad down the hallways to the room he told her she was in, finally finding the door and pushing through it.

"SONNY!" Tawni exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Tawni" Sonny said and hugged her back.

"Congratulations, girl! I can't believe it! You must be so happy!" Tawni said.

"Happy about what?" she asked.

Tawni gasped "They didn't tell you? Oh my God Sonny! You're- Wait! I'm gonna let Chad tell you" she said and pushed Chad forward, towards the girl lying in the hospital bed.

"Um, well, uh, Sonny… I really don't know…how tell you this… but… um….well….-" Chad said but was cut off by Tawni yelling at him.

"Tell her you idiot! This is good news!!!" Tawni screamed at him.

"God, woman, calm down" he said and turned back to Sonny, who put her hand over his.

"What happened? I'm… what?" she asked.

Tawni couldn't hold it in any longer, she was squirming in her spot, biting her lip to keep from blurting it out before Chad could. She held herself quiet for a little while, but it wasn't long enough, she squealed and exclaimed "YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!"

**OMG! What did you guys think? From the first couple paragraphs, you could probably tell what was going to happen right? Anyways look out for the sequel!!! It should be up soon! I'm working on it right now! Thanks guys! Review please!**


End file.
